Herman's in the TARDIS
by InterdimensionalHitchhiker84
Summary: Hermione is hurt and upset, but mostly she's just furious at Ron. With one baby already and another on the way, why can't he just act like a responsible adult? That's how she ends up at her parent's house one night and that's why she's able to meet the strange man who falls from the sky in an odd blue box. Will she go with him? And will she take Rose with her?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I had this idea and I just had to write it down and share it tonight before I forgot or messed it up. Please, please, please tell me what you think! If I get some reviews, then I'll make sure to post a new chapter over the weekend!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from either the doctor who or harry potter universes. I can wish all I like, but wishing doesn't make it true._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Hermione sighed as she shook the excess ink from her quill into the ink well and laid the new ministry-issued feather at the edge of her desk. Breathing deeply and closing her eyes, she leaned back in her stiff chair and used her left hard to massage her right. '_I swear to Merlin'_ she thought, '_if I have to look at one more goblin complaint I'll… I'll…I'll deal with it. Just like always.'_ Hermione stood and retrieved her bag from the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet by her desk and then walked toward the door that opened onto the corridor. Finding it empty, she increased her pace. She didn't want to go home. She'd just have to clean up another mess. But that's what she did. Hermione cleaned up messes. She had to go home though. It was already nearly 7:30 and even if she didn't want to go home, Rose needed looking after. Ronald certainly wasn't capable for any length of time.

As the lift carried her towards the main level, she looked down at her growing abdomen. Another child. Three months ago, it hadn't seemed that bad, but now it just seemed stupid and careless. Ronald couldn't even figure out how to use a telephone to call her parents; how was he going to handle two children if she was working? The lift shuddered to a stop and Hermione stepped off and hurried toward the rows of fireplaces. Shrugging her bag higher up onto her shoulder, she took some floo powder from the mantle, tossed it into the flames, and stepped in.

"Weasley-Granger residence."

Closing her eyes, she swirled through the floo network, coming to a halt in her living room. Hermione held back a groan as she stepped onto her beautiful stone hearth to the sounds of anxious shushing and loud crying. Not saying a word, she dropped her bag in an armchair and walked up the stairs, down the short hall and into her daughter's nursery. She gently took the baby out of her husband's arms and began bouncing her very gently, rocking back and forth as mothers do. "Shh darling. Mama's here." Ron gave a little smile at the reduction of noise, but Hermione didn't look at him and he left the room dejectedly.

Once the baby had calmed, Hermione sat down in the rocking chair by the window, still gently murmuring to and rocking the child. "That's right Rose, darling. Your brother isn't crying, is he? You'll be able to see each other soon. Just 26 weeks." Hermione frowned, "And then what will we do, Rose? How are we going to sort your father?" The child had fallen asleep by then, and was tightly holding her mother's pinky.

Hermione slowly unwrapped her finger from the tiny delicate ones around it and lowered the sleeping girl into the crib. "I'll be here when you wake, little flower," she whispered as she turned out the light and gently closed the door, leaning against it and sighing once again. _'Ronald,'_ she thought, _'how did we get into this mess?'_

It was then that her red-headed husband popped his head around the corner of the stairs. "There's some dinner in the kitchen, Hermione."

She nodded, to show she heard, and counted to 40 before she moved to follow. She was hungry.

Ron was sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, a plate of chicken, gravy, and vegetables before him. There was another across from him. Sitting on the opposite stool, Hermione braced herself. He wanted her to forgive him, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him it was okay. Because it wasn't. That didn't mean he would stop trying.

"Hermione—"

"Do we have to do this now?"

"No. We can do it later, I guess." He paused and looked up from his food, only to see his wife looking down at hers, bits of frizzy hair poking out at odd angles. "We need to talk though."

Hermione looked up. "Of course we need to talk, Ronald. We need to talk because why? Oh yes, because **you** messed up. Again. I am tired. I have worked hard all day. I came home to a screaming baby. And I am pregnant. Again, your fault. Just drop it."

Ron blushed, looking down at his plate, but not eating. For the next ten minutes, you could have heard a pin drop on the other side of the house. Then Hermione stood and walked to the sink.

"No!" Ron said, probably with too much emphasis. Hermione turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, you don't need to do the dishes, Dear. I'll do them."

"Really? Just what I need. More broken dishes."

Ron's ears turned bright red, but he stood up anyway and walked to where his pregnant wife was standing. "Please, let me do it."

Her mouth twitched, but she said nothing and simply walked away, climbing the stairs to their room to change.

Hermione was almost asleep when she heard Rose's cry. Biting her lip, she swung back the covers and sat up, bringing a hand to her stomach as she stood. Slowly, she walked down the hall, her eyes still mostly closed. She was mildly shocked when the baby stopped crying, but continued, looking in to see that for once, Ron had managed to actually quiet their daughter. He was in his dressing gown, with his back to the door, bouncing Rose with one arm while making small lights move around and form colorful patterns with his other. Hermione almost smiled, turning quietly and walking back to their room without ever alerting Ron to the fact that she had arrived. In five minutes, she was dead asleep.

Hermione woke and she actually smiled as the first sound she heard was her daughter's giggles. Then she rolled over and scowled as she heard Ron's voice. "Good girl, Rose! Who's Dadda's favorite girl?" Groaning, she sat up and stretched her neck muscles, only wrapping herself in a dressing gown before exiting the room and descending the stairs.

When she reached the kitchen, she leaned against the doorway and folded her arms. Ronald looked up and actually grinned at her. He sobered quickly though when he saw she wasn't smiling back and he remembered where he'd slept that night. And every night for the last week.

He was doing the light show again, but this morning he was really multi-tasking, as he was also juggling a bottle. Choosing to let him continue for Rose's sake, Hermione unfolded her arms and retrieved some juice from the fridge, pouring it into a tall glass. Sitting on a stool, she remarked, "You're up early."

Ron only nodded, scared of saying the wrong thing.

"It's okay," she said. "I just need some time. I'm going to get a quick bath then take Rose for the day."

At this, Ron looked up sharply. "Take her where?"

"I don't know. Probably to see her grandparents." And with that, Hermione stood, and taking her half-filled glass with her, climbed the stairs to the bath.

The warm water was soothing and it was with some reluctance that she rose and used her wand to dry herself. She then donned muggle clothes, namely a sweater and jeans which she could—thankfully!—still fit into. She then carefully applied some make-up and pulled her long frizzy hair back into a tight French braid.

When she came down the stairs and pulled on a coat, Ronald's mouth dropped open. "You're not using the floo?"

"No, Ronald. I am not taking our daughter through the filthy floo network to a place which is not even connected." She then put together a quick baby-bag, grabbed her car keys, and scooped Rose up out of her high-chair. "I'll call if we won't be home tonight."

Ron sputtered incoherently until the door was closing, finally yelling, "By phone or floo?" which she ignored.

It was only once Rose was securely in her charm-enhanced car-seat and they were well on their way that Hermione pulled out her mobile and called her mother to say they were coming.

Mrs. Granger was, needless to say, concerned when her daughter called to say she was bringing her granddaughter to visit on such short notice, but when she saw that same daughter arrive by car rather that by apparition, her worry grew.

"Did you and Ron have a fight Honey?" she asked while cuddling her beautiful granddaughter.

Hermione groaned. "Yes."

"You going to tell me what happened?"

"I… he lost his job."

"Why did that become a fight? I know it's not easy, but—"

"It was his fault! What sort of bloody idiot does that?" Hermione then broke down in tears, sobbing freely for the first time since the incident. Mrs. Granger looked on expectantly. "Ronald was such a l-lazy, arrogant lit-little child that when H-harry g-ently reminded him that p-paperwork needed to be done, he started throwing curses. And not just the v-erbal k-kind. H-he got his arse thrown in a cell, Mum! I h-had to c-come get h-him. And he w-wouldn't even ap-p-apologize! H-he got f-fired and n-now I can't ev-even talk to G-ginny! An-and n-now, he c-can't even g-get his j-job back!"

"Hermione, honey, it's alright," Mrs. Granger cooed. "He'll find something. He loves you, Hermione, and acted a right twit, but if you give him the chance, he'll redeem himself."

Hermione looked up for a moment and then burst into tears once more.

"I didn't say you had to forgive him this second! Forget about him. Let's focus on you. Did you find out if your next one is a girl yet? I found the cutest little nightgown pattern. You'll adore it!"

Hermione smiled a little, and even gave a little laugh. "It's a boy Mum."

In a few hours, Hermione had almost forgot about Ron entirely, talking to her mother, and when her father came home to find his granddaughter, there was a whole new set of questions and answers. It was after dark and Rose had already been tucked into bed when Hermione called Ron. On the phone.

Ron's "Hello?" was barely audible.

"That's the wrong end! Turn it around!"

"Oh! Where are you? Hermione, are you on your way home? Is Rose alright?"

Hermione answered in an aggravated tone of voice. "She's fine Ronald. We'll come home tomorrow." And with that, Hermione hung up.

She was sitting in her favorite chair, reading a book when she heard the noise. She looked at the clock and saw that it read 1:17. It was an odd whirring noise, with a grinding quality, and she was very much drawn to it. Hermione was at the front door, looking out in time to see a large blue box crash into a street lamp and the hit a neighbor's car before finally bumping to an undoubtedly unpleasant stop on its side in the middle of the street, which was currently echoing with the sound of a car alarm. She stared for several minutes before approaching the box, cautiously drawing her wand. She was almost close enough to touch it when a man popped up from behind it. She took a large step back. "Who are you?"

The man spun around to face her. He was tall, with messy brown hair and was wearing a brown suit. "Oh hello! I'm the Doctor," he held out his hand, across the box, and she had to take several steps forward to take it. "And, sorry, but, who are you then?"

"Hermione," she said hesitantly, cautiously taking the man's hand. "Hermione We- Granger."

"Well, very good to meet you, Hermione Granger. I don't suppose you have something to lift this old thing upright, do you? I'd also like to say that I don't normally land her like that."

"Her?"

"Uhh…yeah, she's called the, well anyways, no time for that. Could you tell me where we are exactly?"

Umm…Crawley." She received no response. "London? Are you alright?"

"Yes of course. Quite all right. May have bumped my head in the landing. And uh...Sorry, but what year is it?"

Hermione backed away just a little bit. "2007."

* * *

_I really hope you liked it! And remember, please review!_

_Thanks!_

_-MP_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from either of the two universes represented in this story. If I did, I would be sitting in a large house on a comfortable chair, with a property filled with quite the menagerie of animals. However, since I'm instead sitting on a futon which is in a house located in a neighborhood that doesn't even allow a person to keep chickens or more than two cats, I think it's pretty obvious to everybody that I do not._

_Thank you SO much to those people who took the time to review. Namely AthenaGirl823, Sunset-At-Bad-Wolf-Bay, and SuperPotterWhoLockFan. I'd also like to thank all those who added the story to their alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it! I'd like to say again that reviews are always appreciated and are also highly motivational. If I get reviews, I'll write faster! And if I made any mistakes, please let me know-constructive criticism is a good thing._

_I've also done a quick proofread through the first chapter and have corrected some mistakes._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_"And uh...Sorry, but what year is it?"_

_Hermione backed away just a little bit. "2007."_

"Really?" The man seemed to be talking to himself now. "London in 2007? What's significant about that? Oh! Ohoho! Ye-es!" He clapped his hands excitedly and disappeared behind the box for a moment before bouncing back up. "Sorry, umm, back in a jiff." He was mumbling to himself when he dropped back down again.

Slowly, Hermione walked around the box, giving it a wide berth. When she reached a point where she could see the other side, she was shocked to find that the man was no longer there. '_Did he disapparate?'_ she thought. '_No, he couldn't have. I would have heard something. Unless he cast a silencing charm.'_ A shocked Hermione glanced at the door to her parent's house and, seeing no movement, decided it was safe to investigate. She pointed her wand at the car that had been hit and muttered a quick "reparo" causing the alarm to stop, before she took several cautious steps toward the blue box. Squatting down and turning her head, she read the words 'Police Public Call Box.' '_Odd.'_ She pointed her wand at what looked like a door and reached out to touch it.

The next minute, she was sitting on the ground, having been knocked over purely by shock as the door fell inward and the man crawled out of the small box, seemingly with great effort.

"Oh!" he said. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." Hoisting himself the rest of the way up and out of the box, he stood and offered her his hand. She took it, allowing her to be pulled upright.

"It's fine," she replied. "I just lost my balance." It was then that she caught a glimpse of the inside of the box past the man who called himself the Doctor. She gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"Oh. Err…" the Doctor started embarrassedly. "Well, I'd show you around, but… well…" he indicated that the box was on its side.

Hermione waved aside the man's apparent discomfort at her seeing the inside of his box and peered in eagerly, now sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that this man was a powerful wizard. "Wow! That is quite possibly the most impressive undetectable extension charm I've ever seen!" She looked up at him and asked, "How did you do it?"

"What? Sorry, what?"

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, now concerned that the man might be hurt. "Maybe you should come inside."

"What? Oh, no that's alright. I just need to pull it back up." He scratched the back of his head absently. "Do you know where I could get a truck?" She didn't answer, staring at him curiously. It was at this point that the man's attention was drawn to the stick in the woman's hand. "I'm sorry, but what is that you're holding?"

Hermione continued to just look at him for a few moments before responding. "Alright, that settles it. You're coming inside." She then used her wand to right the box before quickly taking his hand and dragging him toward her parents' home.

The Doctor couldn't say anything. He kept opening and closing his mouth, but no sound emerged as he was much too puzzled by what he had just seen. '_What had he just seen?'_ He therefore didn't resist as he was dragged by the woman into a home, which he presumed was hers. He was dragged out of this stupor by the sudden sound of an infant's crying.

"Shit." Hermione glanced up the stairs and then back at the strange man before coming to a decision. "Okay, you sit. Just stay here for a moment." She shoved him into the living room and began to ascend the stairs.

"Wait, but..." As it was obvious that Hermione Granger was not about to explain anything at that moment, the Doctor sat and waited. He had some questions. He didn't have to wait long though. He heard a faint, 'Go back to bed mum. I'm just going to go feed her,' and some footsteps and then saw Hermione come down the stairs, a still crying baby in her arms.

"Ssshhh…Rose darling, it's alright." She rubbed the baby's back and attempted to calm the child while searching through a bag for a bottle. When she located it, she stepped into the living room and sat gingerly in an old chair, allowing her daughter to put her mouth around the tit.

Again, the Doctor was shocked, but was no longer speechless. "Her name is Rose?" He suddenly looked very sad to Hermione, and she frowned as she tried to think of why. "Is she your daughter?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Are you alright? I can call a healer."

"No!" The Doctor had no idea why the woman had said healer instead of doctor, but medical personnel were never the best thing to have near an alien with two hearts. "I mean, I feel fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. What was that thing that you did out there? How did you just, make the TARDIS stand up? I mean, that was like no technology Earth should have."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I used my wand. Hold on, TARDIS?"

"Yeah," the Doctor still looked rather dumbfounded as he spoke, "it stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Back to the 'wand' thing though. Where did you get it?"

"Time and Relative Dimension… Oh! Are you saying that that's a time machine? Why not just make a time turner? Oh! Does it go farther than a time turner? But that's supposed to be impossible! How?" the young woman's excitement rose with each passing thought and continued in the same measure. "Tell me everything! Are you an unspeakable? Is the Department of Mysteries experimenting with time travel? You're not with the ministry, are you? Are you saying you made this on your own? That thing—the TARDIS—actually belongs to you?"

"Well, 'belongs' may be a bit strong."

If she hadn't been holding a bottle in one hand and her daughter in the other, both of her hands would have flown to her mouth in shock. "You stole it!?"

"What? Who are you?" The Doctor simply couldn't understand where the young woman's information was coming from and it didn't seem he was likely to any time soon as he heard her next comment.

"Oh my goodness! You really are hurt, aren't you?" she looked deeply concerned as his hand found its way to his ribs at her question, purely as a reflex. The next thing she did was another shock to the poor man. Standing, she gently handed him the baby and bottle, and took out her 'wand.' In a flash of light, he found that he could no longer move from his spot. She put her 'wand' back on the table and did the only thing she thought was an even remotely feasible way of getting help. She called Dobby. The elf wasn't hers, but it was fond of her, and she knew that he would answer her call and that she could trust him. At his name, the elf immediately popped into the room, right in front of her. The Doctor's eyes opened just a little bit wider. He was out of his depth here!

"What can Dobby be doing for mistress Hermione?" asked the elf sincerely as he bowed deeply.

"Dobby, I need you to contact St. Mungos. This wizard is obviously hurt, probably a head injury, and I have no way of contacting anyone from here." The Doctor's mouth dropped open at this. He had no clue what was going on, which wasn't unusual in and of itself, but he also had no idea of where to go from wherever he was or how to deal with this puzzling situation. The elf looked the man up and down, frowning, before turning back to Hermione. "Dobby would like to inform you, mistress, that this man is not a wizard."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be shocked. "What?"

"Dobby does not know what this man is, but he is not of this world. Would mistress still like Dobby to go to St. Mungos?"

"Umm, actually, I'm not sure, Dobby." She then turned to the man who called himself the Doctor, raising her eyebrow questioningly. He merely shrugged his shoulders. "Well?" Hermione asked. "Are you a wizard, or not?"

The Doctor had shrunk down into his seat and was unconsciously attempting to look as unthreatening as possible. Holding a baby certainly helped in his efforts to look harmless. "I'd have to go with probably not."

Hermione had no idea how to respond to that and simply sank back down into the nearest chair.

"Should Dobby fetch Ron or Harry?"

"No!" Rethinking her response after seeing the look on the poor elf's face, Hermione continued, "Not just yet Dobby. Maybe later. You can go home now, if you want. I'm sure you were sleeping, and I'd hate to keep you up."

Dobby still looked crestfallen. "Dobby does not mind being kept by mistress Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "I know that Dobby." And with that, the elf snapped his fingers and was gone.

The Doctor was fighting an internal battle. He was stuck to his seat; that much was undeniable. The question though, was whether to fight it and become angry, ask questions to satiate his curiosity, or fall into sadness at the memories of not only his forever lost Rose, but also of all his children and grandchildren, who he could never see again and who he was reminded of by the baby in his arms. His first daughter had been the most precious thing in the world to him, and as resentment and curiosity fought in the background of his mind, grief and pain were overtaking his thoughts. He was jerked out of his emotional turmoil by the presence of a small hand on his arm. Hermione was perched on the arm of his chair, and was looking at him with great concern. The touch of fear in her gaze was not there because of the revelation that he was not of this world, but because she had probably just broken a dozen laws and exposed the existence of her kind, of course, the Doctor had no way of knowing this and he tensed at the touch, a single tear sliding down his face. He was quickly back in control though. "Hermione Granger, you are obviously frightened, but there is nothing to be frightened of." Curiosity had won the battle, but it took a back seat to comforting the young woman who was so willing to help him, even I it meant restraining him. He had to admire that kind of dedication. "It's true. I'm not from this planet, but I can explain everything. I could do with a cup of tea though."

Hermione visibly brightened. She stroked the hair of her remarkably relaxed daughter and hurried off to the kitchen to put on the kettle.

When she returned to say that the water was heating, the man was wiggling his fingers at the child he was gently bouncing-a child who wore a wide grin. That smile was soon shared by the child's mother.

"I do have one more request," the Doctor said. "As soon as I answer your questions, I want some answers to mine." This saw Hermione release a chuckle or two as she took her daughter from the man.

"Deal," she agreed. "First question: (and I don't mean to be rude) what are you?"

* * *

_And here is marked the finish of chapter 2! I can't know for certain when I'll next update, but I promise it will be soon-at least within the next week or two and sooner if I get reviews. _

_-MP_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: In seventh grade, I longed with every ounce of my being to write episodes for Doctor who, and also wished desperately that I could write stories as fantastic as the Harry Potter series. But alas, it is not so. I do not own Doctor who or Harry Potter, and have decided that I'd much rather be a Veterinarian than a writer after all. I'm simply glad that I'm allowed the great honor of mucking about in these fictional universes and hope that you like the results!_

_And here's chapter number three! Thanks so much to those who have already reviewed and added the story to their alerts and/or favorites! I love reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated, so tell me what you think!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_"I do have one more request," the Doctor said. "As soon as I answer your questions, I want some answers to mine." This saw Hermione release a chuckle or two as she took her daughter from the man. _

_"Deal," she agreed. "First question: (and I don't mean to be rude) what are you?"_

The Doctor sighed at this question. He didn't take offence, but it was such a sad topic. Sometimes, just for a second, he could forget what he was—pretend he was human, or wasn't the last of his kind—but this wasn't one of those seconds, and as memories washed over him, filling his mind with images of his people and how they died, and then with images of his past lives and all the people who he had shared them with, he answered Hermione's question. "I'm not like you. I've lived many lives, traveled between worlds, traveled in time. I'm the last of my kind, from a place called Gallifrey. I'm a Time Lord."

It was at that moment that the tea kettle began to whistle, bringing a wry smile to Hermione's face just as she opened her mouth to ask another question. "Sorry," she said. "Just a second." She then placed her daughter back in his arms and hurried off to the kitchen to finish preparing the tea. She paused at the doorway, holding two cups of steaming tea, and was puzzled by what she saw. The Doctor was gently rocking Rose back and forth and was speaking in some other language, but the puzzling aspect was the smile on his face. She got the distinct impression that rather than smiling due to happiness, he was smiling for the sake of someone else and smiling through a pain that she was for some reason completely sure was entirely beyond her comprehension. And she'd had quite her share of pain. She wasn't sure how to interrupt, but was saved from that by the Doctor looking up, turning his sad smile towards her. She stepped forward into the room and handed him the tea, taking Rose off his hands. Setting the second cup on a side table, she picked up her wand and pointed towards the stairs. Quietly, she said, "Accio cradle." A small wooden cradle which was ornately carved around the edges and was set on rockers then flew down the stairs, coming to a stop before her. Hermione then conjured some blankets and set Rose down into them before sitting down herself and taking a sip from her cup.

"So," she continued, "You're a Time Lord?" What does that mean exactly? Do you actually have control over time?"

"No," the man replied. "I don't have control over time precisely, but I do have a time machine, as you know, and collectively, my people did have control, but for just me and my museum age time capsule, that's entirely improbable." A glint of amusement passed through his eyes, but faded quickly. "What next?"

"Well, I was very curious about your name. Why are you called the Doctor? Are you a healer?"

"It's my name." The Doctor answered question after question about everything from how the TARDIS worked, to how many planets he'd been to in the last couple hundred years, to what his planet looked like, but he wouldn't budge when it came to talking about his name, his family, or how he came to be the last one of his species.

"But how dies magic _work_?" he asked adamantly. "How is it some people have it and others don't? How is it passed down? And _how_ does saying horribly mutilated latin phrases cause objects to float, transfigure, or catch on fire?"

"I'm not really sure," Hermione answered. Shrugging her shoulders, she went on, "I tried to find out, of course, while I was at Hogwarts, but there was no information. The only thing I ever found was a tiny little snippet about how it was sometimes thought to be linked to genetics. The book didn't elaborate though, and anyone I asked seemed shocked that anyone would question it. After I was in the ministry for a few years and had still gotten nowhere, I put it aside."

The Doctor seemed appalled at the idea that nobody had even tried to research the issue, but was denied the chance to say so when the pair heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Hermione's eyes became very large and she quickly stood up. "Wait here, I've got to deal with my parents." She ran to the base of the stairs and caught her mother there. "Mum," she said. "I don't want you to panic. The man in the living room is okay. His machine crashed last night and he was injured, but we've been talking all night, and he'll get out of here this morning."

Mrs. Granger's eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "Why would I panic? I suppose I might have been a little, well, a lot shocked, but… Alright, Hermione. I promise I won't panic. I'm going to go make some breakfast. Your father will be down in a bit." Hermione relaxed and skipped back into the living room, only to see the man awkwardly trying to skulk out of the house.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Oh," the Doctor suddenly straightened when caught. "I didn't want to bother you. I'll just go, and, well, you know. I would have liked to learn more, but you've got family stuff, and I should be going. Things to do."

Hermione let him ramble on a bit, but put her foot down about him leaving before breakfast. "I won't let you go. You've been hurt and you at least need to eat. Also, I think I'd like to come with you."

"You what?"

Hermione acted as if she hadn't heard him. "What would you like to eat? We've got eggs and toast and things, but I'm not sure what Time Lords eat."

The Doctor just stared at her as she walked into through to the kitchen, following only when she poked her head back around the door and said, "Well?"

Breakfast was rather ordinary, consisting of a few fried eggs and oatmeal. The Doctor ate a very ripe banana and seemed to quite enjoy it. Mr. Granger didn't eat much at all and spent the majority of the meal nervously eying the man in the scorched and torn suit who seemed to have quite a lot of an odd mixture of ash, dust, possibly blood, and what looked like sand in his messy hair. "So you've been here all night?" he asked again. The Doctor (again) nodded. "Are you sure you and Ron are all right dear? Maybe you should spend a few days here."

Hermione ignored the Doctor's attempts to agree with her father that she might think about staying there and answered pointedly, "Of course we're not all right Dad. I've already told you that. But I think I have another way of handling the situation." She then glanced at the Doctor before turning back to her mostly-eaten bowl of oatmeal and refused to elaborate on what that plan might be.

The Doctor made several attempts to leave, but Hermione wouldn't let him and kept telling him that since the _crashed_, there was no way for him to leave and it was ridiculous to call a cab when she could drive him into town when she left. It was therefore close to ten in the morning before the Doctor was allowed to leave the house.

Hermione pulled on her coat, picked up her happily squealing baby girl, and after hugging her father and kissing her mother on the cheek, headed towards her car. When her parents had closed the front door, she closed the door the her car and walked over to the tall blue box, canceling the disillusionment charm which she had placed on it earlier, as she went. The Doctor fished around in his pocket 'till he found a small silver key and put in into the keyhole, turning it before pushing the door inward. He then hurriedly stepped inside and, resigned to the fact that he'd have to show Hermione at least the control room, left the door opens behind him.

Hermione followed quickly, sparing only a single glance over her shoulder to make sure her parents weren't watching, and stepped through the door into what was supposedly a time machine. She stopped just inside the door and marveled at her surroundings. Rose shrieked with joy at the unique environment. The Doctor seemed to be ignoring them for the most part, seemingly talking to the round thing in the center of the room. It was covered in buttons, switches, levers, lights, and screens and he was darting around it, checking readings. Hermione got close enough to hear him say, "Oh, you wonderful thing you! You fixed almost everything all by yourself! Oh, you clever, sexy—Don't touch anything!" The last question was directed at her and she acknowledged it with a nod.

"So what do all of these things do?"

"Nothing, everything, well, most of them are somehow involved with maintaining and controlling the TARDIS and her many functions including plotting and executing courses." He then turned around and gave her his full attention. "Did you say you wanted to come with me?" Hermione nodded, looking right at him. "Not many people do that." He paused and looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "I'm not sure how I feel about a child on board. There hasn't been one in over a millennia and yours isn't Time Lord. There's no telling how it'll affect her." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at her inquiringly.

"She's magical. Magical kids can take almost anything. Besides, if anything happens, you can just bring us home and I can take her to St. Mungos."

"Alright," he said. "If you're sure, then I suppose one trip. For helping me get her back upright. Would've taken me a while otherwise."

"So does that mean you'll bring me right back here after our trip?"

"Yup."

"I don't like that idea very much." She toyed with her hair thoughtfully. "I don't fancy having to drive back home after the trip of a lifetime. How about I bring the car with and you return me to my home after. I can give you an address."

"How are you planning on bringing it? Going to strap it onto the outside?"

"'Course not! I'll just shrink it and put it in my pocket."

"Oh. Alright then. Hurry up."

And with that, Hermione smiled, stuffed Rose into his arms, and rushed back out the doors. She pulled out her wand, performed a basic shrinking charm, and picked up the toy-sized car, stuffing it neatly into her jean pocket as she strolled back to the blue box. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, breathing in deeply. '_No more goblin complaints!'_ she thought happily. _'Not 'till I get back.'_ The Doctor entertained baby Rose with an odd metal thing which was making a whirring sound and emitting a blue light from one end and looked up at her. A grin spread across his face, the sadness and loneliness pushed to the very back as he said, "All of time and space. Everything that ever happened or ever will. Where do you want to go?"

A matching grin spread across Hermione's face. "The best place you've ever been. Somewhere strange and exotic and beautiful. Somewhere bursting with the new and the exciting and unexpected. And somewhere ancient and full of knowledge and tremendously impressive. And simple too. Just, take us somewhere, anywhere, that will blow our minds! Doctor, you know all of time and space. It it's only one trip, make it the best one."

"You got it." The Doctor then began to zoom around the control panel, pressing buttons and flipping switches, seemingly at random. Rose giggled and he held onto her tight so she didn't fall when he moved and as he skidded to a halt and flipped one last, large switch, the entire room seemed to echo with a beautiful whirring noise and something inside the cylinder extending upward from the panel began to move up and down in time to the noise. And then it stopped and the Doctor rushed to the doors. "Ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

_As you can see, Hermione's headed for quite the adventure. Sure hope she doesn't discover that Ron makes her life too boring and difficult and decides the time is ripe to do something drastic. Hehehe! _

_-MP_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I only eish that I had the talent, and also the incredible amounts of money, possessed by Ms. Rowling. Unfortunately for me, I didn't write Harry Potter and certainly didn't profit from it. I also don't own Doctor Who._

_It was pointed out to me that I'd left a cliff-hanger with the last chapter. I honestly wasn't aware that I'd done this, but I set about writing this chapter as quickly as possible so you wouldn't die from lack of knowledge. Thanks so much for all those who have taken the time to review!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER 4

_A matching grin spread across Hermione's face. "The best place you've ever been. Somewhere strange and exotic and beautiful. Somewhere bursting with the new and the exciting and unexpected. And somewhere ancient and full of knowledge and tremendously impressive. And simple too. Just, take us somewhere, anywhere, that will blow our minds! Doctor, you know all of time and space. It it's only one trip, then make it the best one."_

_"You got it." The Doctor then began to zoom around the control panel, pressing buttons and flipping switches, seemingly at random. Rose giggled and he held onto her tight so she didn't fall when he moved and as he skidded to a halt and flipped one last, large switch, the entire room seemed to echo with a beautiful whirring noise and something inside the cylinder extending upward from the panel began to move up and down in time to the noise. And then it stopped and the Doctor rushed to the doors. "Ready?"_

_"Yes."_

The Doctor, still clutching a grinning baby with his left arm, reached out for the door with his right hand and grasped the handle. "Alright; Allons-y!" He pulled the handle, but Hermione quickly stopped him, pressing against the door. He looked at her quizzically.

"Actually, I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I didn't get any sleep last night. I really don't want an experience like this to be ruined by sleep deprivation."

The Doctor sighed as he released his grip on the door handle. "You're right, of course. How 'bout just a sneak preview?"

Taking Hermione's slightly cocked head as a yes, he handed her her child and ran back to the panels. Once again, he ran around the circle, eagerly pressing buttons, pulling switches, and occasionally kicking a lever. The whirring started again and Hermione held her excited daughter close to her chest. Once more, the Doctor rushed to the doors and this time, he swung them both wide.

Hermione stepped cautiously towards the open doors and as soon as she could see out, she took an involuntary step backward with a gasp. As she took a step forward again, she was trembling with excitement. As she reached the doors, she leaned out. "How are we breathing?" she said in almost a whisper.

"The TARDIS has extended her shields." He looked at her as she gazed out into space and said, "It's perfectly safe. You can even step outside." She nodded vaguely and, as though suddenly realizing he had said something, looked back at him. The Doctor bowed deeply, waving his hands about. Hermione smiled and took a deep breath. Then she took the hand he offered and took a step. Rose began giggling uncontrollably and Hermione let out a little squeak of delight.

She was completely weightless, anchored only by the hand she held. "It's so beautiful!" Hermione sighed and took a step back, but remained at the edge looking out for several minutes. She then sat down on the edge and let her feet dangle. The Doctor sat down next to her and smiled at the joy in her face before he joined her in staring out into space. From their position, they could see quite a few stars and planets and even distant galaxies, but right in front of them, slightly to the right, was a star, just beginning to form. It was like nothing Hermione had seen before and after several more minutes, she absently leaned into the Doctor and sighed. "It's so beautiful," she repeated in a whisper.

"Yes, it is," he answered just as softly. Hermione gradually faded off to sleep, as did her daughter, the child's strawberry-blonde curls catching and reflecting the gentle light created by the stars. Tears fell silently from the Doctor's face as he looked at them. It was difficult enough that the girl's name was Rose, but she was also almost identical to his first daughter. As he looked Rose's sleeping form, he couldn't stop the tears. He'd lost so much. He tried not to think about it, but Rose… The tears continued as he stroked her head and made sure her mother didn't fall or drop her.

At least two hours past and only Rose beginning to stir brought him out of it. He stood up carefully and gently took the girl from Hermione's arms. Shushing the child, he set her down on one of the battered old chairs and went back for Hermione. He scooped her up and took her down a short hallway, up some stairs, and into a room. _'This was Susan's room,' _he thought sadly as he laid Hermione on the bed. _'And after that, it was Sarah Jane's. And then Romana's. Not many picked this room, but those who did… Rose did. Rose slept here.'_ One more tear slid down his cheek and splashed to the floor. He wiped away the trail and walked out of the room. He strode purposefully down a second hallway and barely glanced at the door to his own bedroom before opening the door across from it and stepping into an enormous storage area. He tapped a screen and used it to locate the object he was attempting to locate. He almost ran down the aisle, nearly tripping over the objects that had been thrown from their shelves in the crash, and hurriedly picked up a wooden cradle with a mobile hanging over it and carvings on the sides. He did break into a run as he brought it back to the control room and set it beside the battered seats where he had left baby Rose. He picked up the squirming and whimpering child (it looked like she was having a nightmare) and cradled her in his arms until she quieted down and then he nestled her into the blankets he had tucked into the small wooden bed and sat down on the floor beside her.

The Doctor picked up a book from where he had left it and absently read a bit of it as he watched Rose sleep.

They spent the next seven and a bit hours that way; Hermione sleeping in a room down the hall, baby Rose sleeping in a cradle in the control room, and the Doctor absently flipping through books and tinkering with the control panel while he sat beside her—all while orbiting a new-born star. Hermione woke slowly, smiling slightly as she debated whether or not to get off of the warm and comfortable bed she was laying on and tried to remember what she'd been dreaming about. It had been a pleasant dream and she thought that it featured a strange man in an odd blue box who had taken her to see the stars. When she finally opened her eyes, she let out a yell. She wasn't in her room, or at her parent's house. _'Was she in a stranger's home? Had she been kidnapped, or gotten drunk and been taken in by a bar owner or a kind someone?'_ Thoughts like these raced through her head until she finally remembered. '_It hadn't been a dream. There really was a strange man in an odd blue box, and he really did take me to the stars. Unless I actually did get drunk-really, really drunk.'_ It was then that she yelled out again, this time for her daughter. "Rose!? Rose, where are you!?" She swung her legs over the side of the strange bed and sat up, trying not to move too suddenly, but also trying to get up quickly. It wasn't easy. As soon as she stood up, Hermione had to sit down again and wait for the dizziness to stop. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait very long for her fears to be abated.

Hermione was just about to give standing another try when a tall man in a brown pinstriped suit knocked and then slowly pushed open the door of the room she was in. He was looking at her concernedly and was holding her baby. When she caught sight of her daughter, she relaxed, and the Doctor must have noticed, because he stepped into the room and handed over the child. "She slept almost a full seven hours," he said. "I tried to entertain her, but she's been crying for you for the last two hours. You needed to get some sleep though, so I found a bottle in your bag, which was mysteriously warm, and gave her some of the milk. I was going to change her, but she didn't seem to need it." He scratched his head at this, really quite confused, and also rather concerned.

Hermione laughed. "Magic," she said. "All of her things are self-cleaning and the bottles are charmed to stay at the correct temperature." He looked quite relieved at this. It was now Hermione's turn to feel awkward. "Err… Is there a…bathroom?"

The Doctor bit his lip as though trying not to laugh and just pointed. She smiled gratefully, and stood up. As she was walking towards the second door, the Doctor spoke up, "There's a small closet in there. Feel free to take what you want." He almost looked pained at that, which wasn't surprising if you knew who the room and the accompanying clothes had previously belonged to and what had happened to them, but continued. "If you don't find what you need in there, we can look in the other rooms. I'm sure we can find something for Rose, too."

Hermione nodded and continued toward the bathroom, wishing she'd brought her things with her. '_Still,'_ she thought,_ 'it's only one trip. I'll be home soon enough.'_ It wasn't exactly a pleasant thought, but there was nothing she could do about it. After all, she couldn't force herself on the Doctor if she wasn't wanted. She relieved herself, washed her face, and fed Rose before she looked at the closet. When she opened the door, all she could think was, '_This is no closet.'_ It was at least the size of the bathroom itself. Hermione found a nice t-shirt to put on which had a union jack pattern on the front, but didn't bother to change her jeans. She then undid her braid, shook out her long, frizzy hair, and re-braided it to one side. She found some make-up in the drawers and touched hers up, but didn't overdue it—she didn't want to upset the Doctor and wasn't sure how he'd react to using the make-up that had belonged to whoever had lived in this room. She ran her tongue across her teeth, wishing she had a toothbrush and then hurried back out into the bedroom. The Doctor was still there, looking at some of the things scattered across the many surfaces. "You said you had baby clothes?" she questioned. That seemed to draw the Doctor out of his thoughts and he looked away from the object he'd been staring at.

"Yeah," he answered. "Come on." He then walked out of the room and turned left, obviously expecting Hermione to follow. She did so. They walked down the corridor then climbed some more stairs, taking several turns. Twice, the Doctor stopped at a screen, probably looking for directions, though he didn't say so and Hermione didn't ask. Eventually, they stepped through an arched door into a room unlike anything Hermione had ever seen.

The room was basically a large dome, but seemed like some kind of dream. Flowering vines climbed some of the walls and hung from the ceiling. The center of the room had hard-wood floors, but lush green carpet extended at least fifteen feet from all of the room's edges. There were murals of odd wildlife and there were curved shelves containing toys and books. There was a full children's play-set in on spot, with swings hanging from ceiling and slides and monkey-bars around them. There were many tables, desks, and chairs, and in the center of the room was a raised, circular platform held up by intricately carved columns, a spiral staircase leading up right through the center of it. There were at least ten exits, some of them had doors painted in bright, cheerful colors, and some were simply arches, left open or covered by curtains. The Doctor walked into the room and turned left, opening one of the doors and indicating that Hermione should go through it.

She was greeted by a small, cozy little room that had the feel of a nursery. There was a beautiful crib and two rocking chairs. The rug filling most of the room was made of pastel rainbow colors and there was a shelf filled with children's books and what looked like baby-toys. The room was well-lit, but was rather dusty. It appeared as if no one had entered the room in many years. The Doctor didn't linger, though, but opened another door and walked through. A dazed Hermione followed. It was a walk-in closet filled with baby and toddler clothes. Some of them were a bit strange, but considering the Doctor traveled the stars, anything he owned was bound to be a little odd. Why he would ever possess so much clothing and so many toys, though, was beyond her. Hermione was too shocked to say anything, but when she was handed an outfit that looked as if it would fit Rose perfectly, she took it and accepted the Doctor's help in changing her little girl's clothes.

They were back in the control room before Hermione could say much of anything. "Did you have children?" she finally asked. She used a quiet voice, as though  
afraid of how he might respond. The Doctor just looked sad, answering with a reluctant yes, but refusing to elaborate. Hermione didn't push.

"You hungry?" the Doctor asked. When Hermione nodded, he grinned. Alright then, Hermione Granger, let me show you to the kitchens." After a quick breakfast consisting mostly of unidentifiable fruits, Hermione was definitely excited.

"Hermione," the Doctor started, "I have an idea of what you'd like the most, but I'd like to be sure. Would you mind if I looked into your mind? I wouldn't access your memories," he added quickly, "Only a general picture of your likes and dislikes."

Hermione was understandably cautious. This sounded a lot like legilimency and she'd never practice occlumency, its counter. She decided that he'd proven himself as trustworthy though, and nodded. The Doctor smiled slightly, and placed his hands on either side of her head. He then closed his eyes and advised her to do the same. "If you want me to stop," he said, "just visualize a door, then close it." Hermione nodded again, then felt his mind enter hers. He never accesses any of her memories, just like he'd promised, and withdrew quickly, grinning. "I was right!" he exclaimed.

The Doctor ran towards the control panels and performed the ritual of running around it. The familiar whirring noise filled their ears, and still grinning, the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the doors. "Hermione Granger," he said.

"Doctor."

"Welcome," he opened the doors to reveal a scene unlike anything Hermione had imagined or hoped for, "to the Library!"

* * *

_Well, what do you think? Let me know in a review! Also, constructive criticism is appreciated. If I've made a grammar mistake, or misspelled something, or if there's a giant hole in my plot, let me know, because I really hate to proofread, and a lot of times, those kinds of things just slip through. I'll try to update soon!_

_-MP_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling, Hermione would never have gotten together with Ron and Neville would have been the one to ultimately defeat Voldemort. If I were one of the writers for Doctor Who, the Doctor would never have regenerated more than 12 times. It should therefore be clear to anyone who looks that I'm neither of these people and I do not claim to own anything that rightfully belongs to them. _

_Sorry for the weight guys, I just wasn't sure which direction I wanted to take the story in. And I know it's a bit short, but this was a really great stopping point. Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER 5

_The familiar whirring noise filled their ears, and still grinning, the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the doors. "Hermione Granger," he said._

_"Doctor."_

_"Welcome," he opened the doors to reveal a scene unlike anything Hermione had imagined or hoped for, "to the Library!"_

"The library?" asked Hermione. "Seriously?"

"No, trust me! You'll really like it! We're here well before the Vashta Nerada, so we don't need to worry about that. Besides, everything you could ever want to know about any civilization in the known universe is right here. You seek knowledge and here it is! And we can stay here as long as you want." With the last announcement, the Doctor folded his arms and leaned back against the TARDIS with a crooked grin. "You can read for days if you feel so inclined. Or you can enter a virtual reality, or do all sorts of things!" A group of what looked like university students passed by them, arguing in an indecently loud whisper about things Hermione couldn't pronounce, let alone remember or repeat.

"Really?" Hermione asked a little skeptically, "Everything there is to know? About everything?"

"Pretty much."

"Well alright then, let's go!" she replied, now convinced. "Which way first?" She looked to the Doctor questioningly and he chuckled.

"I was right!" he muttered under his breath as he led her deeper into the Library. Then he started describing the Library itself. He told her that the entire planet was the library and that the moon was just data storage and all sorts of other interesting facts as they made their way towards a large desk.

The person behind the desk had short green hair, which wasn't that unusual, but Hermione was rather shocked by the two extra sets of arms the alien was sporting. "How can I help you?" the person behind the desk asked in a strange accent.

The Doctor glanced over to Hermione and Rose before replying, "We'd like to look into an interactive something-or-other." He grinned. "Hermione here wants to learn everything about everything."

The alien seemed to nod before ducking down to locate something from inside a drawer.

"AI Interactive Room 2,457β," she said as one of her many arms reached out and handed them a card. The Doctor took it and thanked the person, smiling. He then started to walk away, expecting Hermione to follow him. She did, but it was at that moment that Rose began to cry. Hermione was extremely thankful that Rose was such a happy child, because when Rose did start to cry, it was a storm—and not just figuratively. If she didn't calm down quickly, things would soon start to fly. And explode.

Hermione immediately stopped and began doing everything in her power to calm her child. It was at least three minutes before the Doctor realized she wasn't behind him. Hermione groaned when the loud cry of "Hermione!" started Rose into screaming again. The yelling of her name, normally coming from Ron when he got home from work, would set Rose off in an instant, especially if she had just calmed down or was close to becoming upset. She'd argued with Ron about it many times. She was almost glad she'd be going home after this trip, as she didn't want to have to argue about it with the Doctor as well. The Doctor ran up to Hermione looking rather cross as well as slightly out of breath a few moments after an alien who looked as though he might have been staff or possibly security.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said threateningly. "Your offspring is disturbing others." Hermione didn't know what to do as he didn't have any way to leave, and despite being upset with the Doctor for yelling out her name like that, she was grateful for his arrival.

"Doctor?" she said pleadingly."

He didn't seem to even see the other man standing there though, and just looked at her. "Hermione, don't go wandering off! You're clever! I would have thought you'd be able to figure out that on an alien planet, you should stick with someone who knows where they are."

He looked quite set to continue rambling on, but a now close to panicking Hermione interrupted him and the alien cleared their throat rather pompously. "Doctor!"

"What?" he asked.

Hermione nodded towards the alien and the Doctor's whole demeanor changed. "Oh! Hello there. Thank you for finding her, since she would probably have wandered for—"

"_Doctor!_" Books had started flying and people were looking around, shocked, as they either ducked or got hit with the flying objects.

"Huh? Oh!" He finally seemed to catch on as a book flew right passed his head. "Right-oh then. Sorry, sir, we'll get out of your way. Come along Hermione." He then put one of his hands on her shoulder and guided her back towards the TARDIS. Rose was full-on screaming now, and Hermione's hair had escaped out from its braid and was frizzing everywhere. "What's going on?" he asked, directly in her ear, so he wouldn't have to yell.

"Over-stimulus," Hermione guessed. "Also, your yelling. She was almost calmed down before you did that." The Doctor looked shocked.

"So you didn't wander off then?"

Hermione just looked at him. "I would have thought you'd notice when someone had stopped following you. Maybe look back once in a while." Rose's screams had reached a new pitch and the Doctor and Hermione broke into a jog. He waved merrily at the alien behind the desk on their way by. The Doctor only let go of her shoulder when they reached the TARDIS and he fumbled with a key to get it into the lock. Hermione was more than relieved when it swung open and she was able to rush inside with Rose. The Doctor closed the door behind them, only to have the screaming child thrust into his arms as an old tool he'd left lying somewhere, flew across the room. Hermione reached into the baby-bag sitting by the console and pulled out the bottle and a small glass vial filled with a dark purple liquid. She poured its entire contents into the bottle and, after replacing the tit, shook it, to mix the stuff it.

She then ran back over to the Doctor, ducking several flying things, and shoved the bottle into Rose's mouth. The sudden quiet had both adults sighing with relief. Rose tried to spit out the bottle, not really wanting to drink anything, but her mother wouldn't let her. When the bottle was finally empty, there were flecks of milk on all three of them, but Rose was no longer screaming. Only the occasional sob or sniff could be heard as the child, suddenly quite content, snuggled into the front of the Doctor's coat.

"I don't suppose flying books can be explained away as something normal?" she asked hopefully.

"Possibly not. What did you feed her?"

"Mild calming drought. Does that mean we can't go back out?"

"Of course not, we might have to go back a few days though, depending on what they all thought it was. Calming drought?"

"Yeah, it's what it sounds like. Pretty simple potion normally, and it only has to be adjusted slightly for use on children. Can't use it too often though. The side-effects of over-use can be nasty." The Doctor didn't look too upset at holding Rose, so Hermione didn't bother to take her from him and just slumped into a chair. He slowly walked over and sat next to her.

"Potions, huh?" He appeared to be thinking hard for a few beats, "Interesting. Can they be made without magic?"

"Unfortunately, it's a bit more than just basic chemistry. If you aren't in a magical atmosphere, anything you try to brew will be ineffective. That doesn't mean a muggle couldn't do it though. They'd just have to be somewhere with lots of concentrated magic to make up for their lack of it. Theoretically."

"Huh."

After several moments of silence, Hermione asked, "Why don't you look different like those other aliens?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Chance. I only look similar to humans on the outside."

Hermione nodded. "Do all planets speak English?"

The Doctor chuckled at that one. "The TARDIS translates languages inside your head."

Hermione looked thoughtful then nodded again. "I've heard of advanced charms that involve translation."

The Doctor then stood up and handed the sleepy baby back to Hermione. "I'll go out and check the situation," he said. He then strode towards the TARDIS doors, beige coat flaring out behind him, and opened one door before slipping out. Hermione heard some odd noises and the Doctor slipped right back in again. "Hermione," he said, "the books are still flying around."

Hermione frowned. "That's not possible."

"Really? 'Cause it's happening."

Hermione set Rose down in the beautiful cradle and walked over to the Doctor. "Could something else be maintaining the energy? Normally it would die down, but if it's being maintained…" Hermione's eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "But what would possibly be capable of maintain a bout of accidental magic?"

"I don't know, but we'd better figure it out." He motioned towards the door.

"Will Rose be okay in here?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," the Doctor answered. "We'll only be gone for a few minutes and the TARTIS will take care of her."

"Hermione wasn't too sure, but it was pretty clear that there'd been children on the ship before, so she trusted his judgment—just as long as it really was only for a few minutes. She nodded, and the Doctor opened the TARDIS door wide, ducking under his coat for cover. He reached out for her hand and she took it, pulling her coat up over her head as well and closing the TARDIS door behind her.

"Where were you standing?" the Doctor shouted over the noise.

"What?"

"Where were you standing when things started flying?"

"Over there." Hermione pointed, and they ran towards the spot.

"Where exactly?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, look around, what do you see?"

"And just what am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Something suspicious!" the Doctor said, almost gleefully.

Hermione looked at him accusingly. "You live for weird, don't you?"

The Doctor ignored her. "Just look," he said.

Obediently, Hermione looked around, but didn't see anything that she would deem 'suspicious.' Of course it was hard to tell, what with the flying objects and the fact that she had no clue as to what she was looking for.

"Aha!" the Doctor said triumphantly. He then pointed towards a nearby shelf. Hermione didn't see anything, but she followed him anyways. _'At least I don't have to deal with Ronald,'_ she thought. When they rounded the shelf, though, her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped in surprise. "Epicenter!" yelled the Doctor. Hermione nodded.

On the floor, there was an open book. The runes on the pages were glowing, and she could see the magic wafting up from the tome, mixing with the air above and branching out like lightning to hit things, forcing them off of shelves and tables and sending them flying. "You said they had a copy of every book ever written?" she shouted.

"Yes."

"Well, they must have gotten an original."

* * *

_Okay guys, I really hate to say this, but it might be a while till my next update. I've rather suddenly become a bit of a fanfiction addict, and to stop my grades from suffering, I'm taking a break. I'll still try to write though, and when I do update, you may get a few chapters instead of just one. I really appreciate feedback!_

_-MP_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I can wish for the rest of my life to live in luxury using money I received for my writing, but it won't happen because I do not own anything as amazing as Harry Potter or Doctor Who. _

_I'm sorry it's been so long guys. And another short chapter too. Big thank-you's to everybody who favorite, followed and/or reviewed! I love to hear what you have to say!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER 6

After a quick glance around out of habit, Hermione pulled her wand out of an inside pocket in her coat and pointed it towards the open book. She threw up her left arm to shield her face from the wind as she approached it and, crouching down, she mumbled a few odd phrases. The Doctor did much the same, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and taking some readings. The energy levels were off the charts and quite frankly, he couldn't make heads or tails of it. Nodding her head as if satisfied, she did a very precisely structured flick and twist and screwed up her face in concentration. The entire book began to glow, and some of the wind died down. Not wasting any time, Hermione lunged forward and slammed the tome shut, throwing herself down on top of it.

She wrapped her coat around the book to help her hold it to her chest and worked at keeping the book closed. Her and the Doctor then ran-pelted, rather—back to the TARDIS. They glanced at Rose only briefly, to see that she was still asleep, before the Doctor shepherded her into what looked like a workroom, seemingly reading her mind as he helped her force the struggling book onto a metal table. He then held it firmly as Hermione cast some shields, followed by some obscure magic-dampening spells. They both collapsed from exhaustion as soon as the book stopped quivering and landed in a heap on an old, worn-out sofa that was sitting in the corner of the dusty, cluttered room.

Hermione certainly didn't remember falling asleep, but when she awoke, she found herself curled up against a man in a brown suit, her head resting on his shoulder. It was an extremely embarrassing moment when she found that her leg was tangled in his long coat and he woke as she was trying to get free. He quickly helped her get untangled and threw the offending article over the back of a nearby chair. When he caught sight of her nervous expression, he blushed. She did the same.

Rubbing the back of his head nervously, he started, "Sorry, I… I mean…we shouldn't have…" he looked up at her awkwardly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. We should go check on Rose."

"Right," she replied just as nervously. She removed her coat as well and, smiling, she threw it over to the same chair as the Doctor's before following him out of the room.

Rose was whimpering slightly when they reached the control room and, to Hermione's surprise, they both rushed to calm her. When he realized that she was right there beside him, he gracefully stepped aside and let her pick up her baby. Rose quickly quieted down, murmuring against her mother's neck, presumably about a dream. Suddenly, she looked up. "Dada?" she asked seriously. Hermione gave a half-hearted laugh, but looked as if she were about to cry.

"He's not here right now Rose. I don't know exactly when you'll see him again."

Rose seemed to accept that answer for the time, but the Doctor knew that it had hit Hermione quite hard. "You okay?" he asked.

She bit her lip as she nodded and he continued. "'Kay then. Something to eat, then…something else." He thought hard about whether he should try to take Rose, but decided that she was probably more of a comfort than a burden to her mother at the time, and let it be. They walked in silence to the kitchen, where they scrounged something to eat. "What-," he started. Then he rethought his approach. "Where is her father?"

"At home," she responded curtly around a mouthful of toast.

"Are you having problems?" For a moment he thought he'd gone too far, but then she answered.

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She looked for a moment like she was going to give him a 'Hell no,' but surprised him with the opposite.

"He's such a…argh! He's so irritating!"

The Doctor nodded, not really sure what to do.

"He," she glanced down at the still sleepy girl in her arms, "I think I might divorce him." The last part was almost a whisper.

The Doctor's jaw dropped. "Oh." He took a bite of his food before adding. "If you need some more time, to, you know, think about thing, you can, uh, say here. If you want."

Hermione broke into a wide smile. "Really?" she asked anxiously.

"Uh-huh."

Then she shocked him even more. She stood up, rushed around the small table, shoved Rose into his arms, and then threw her arms around him in a hug. When she released him, they were both blushing again.

There was a rather long pause before the Doctor broke the silence. "How about I entertain Rose, and you can go figure out what that book is and why it was wrecking the Library." She smiled again and picked up her toast. "Sounds good." She then gave Rose a quick kiss and skipped happily out the door toward the workroom they had left earlier.

"Alright then," said the Doctor. "Sounds good."

Looking down at Rose, the Doctor couldn't help but smile. _'It's wonderful to hold a baby like this,'_ he thought. _'And I never got to hold any of my great-grandchildren, or great-great-grandchildren. And Susan was so long ago. Almost a thousand years…'_ realizing that his thoughts were beginning to spiral down towards depression, he pushed them roughly aside. "Hullo, Rose," he said. She perked up at the sound of her name. "I had another companion named Rose, you know. You would have liked her." Rose smiled and giggled, and realizing that she was waking up, the Doctor decided to speed up that process. He leapt from his stool and twirled around, finally tossing Rose up into the air and catching her. They hopped, jumped, skipped, and leaped their way to the nursery and Rose's excided squeals echoed around the corridors cheerfully.

A memory flashed across his eyes as they went.

"Doctor!" she shouted. He turned around at his assumed name, grinning. He was a young man, just over 90, and he was filled with an excited sort of energy. His light brown shoulder-length hair fell across his forehead and he blew it back out of his face before bounding back down the corridor to his wife. Her long blonde hair swirled around when he lifted her into the air and spun around excitedly.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. A smile spread across her face and, stealing the moment, the Doctor swept down and kissed her, a matching smile on his own lips. An insistent tugging distracted him then, and he reluctantly tore himself away. "Alright, alright." Still smiling broadly, he scooped his daughter into his arms and swung her around just like he had for her mother. "I love you too," he said in her ear. She giggled loudly and he gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek before swinging her up onto his shoulders. "Come on, Love!" he shouted back to his wife. "We've got to find the workshop! And a laboratory for you!"

She trotted up to him and grasped his hand firmly. "I can't believe they gave us a time capsule! Right out of the Academy and already sent out on a research mission-it's so unreal."

"Well it's not like they could refuse you; you're smarter than rest of the research teams put together." She couldn't help but laugh at the truth in that.

The memory faded and he held onto Rose even tighter for comfort. That was the first time he's been in the TARDIS. It always felt empty without his wife. He'd tried filling the gap by picking up strays, but it never really worked. He missed the sound of children too. Five other couples had joined them on that research mission, and all of them had children. It had been wonderful. Possibly the best time of his life.

He happily sat and played with, read to, and generally entertained the young human for several hours before she fell asleep again, cuddling contentedly into the crook of his arm. He then settled her into the crib in the room to the left and fixed the baby monitor he found in a drawer before setting it up. He slid the receiver into his pocket and gave Rose a gentle kiss on the forehead before he turned around with the intention of going in search of Hermione. However, he didn't need to search far, as the woman in question was leaning on the doorframe, a very concentrated expression on her face. She looked him slowly up and down before asking her question, choosing her words carefully. "You miss having children around, don't you?"

The Doctor nodded slowly, trying to decipher her expression.

"What happened to your children?"

He supposed he shouldn't be too surprised that she knew. After all, he had a nursery. Nonetheless, a pained look washed over his face. "They died."

She considered leaving it at that, but decided it would probably be better to have whatever it was out in the open. "You wife too?" he nodded, "How?"

"The war."

This time she did leave it. The night they'd met, he'd reluctantly told her that he'd played a large part in the destruction of his home planet during a horrible war. He almost certainly had PTSD and survivor's guilt and all that, and she didn't want to send him over the edge—especially since he'd been so good to her and to Rose. Instead, she paced over to the crib, bent down to kiss her daughter, then turned and stood on tiptoe to give the Doctor a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." His arms then circled her in a tight hug and his tears soaked into her messy hair. After a few moments, she returned the hug, her arms tightening around his waist, and she joined him in sobbing, regretting slightly that she'd said anything at all. They stood like that for several minutes before breaking apart and wiping their eyes.

Hermione sniffed, "I've found out some interesting things about the book, if you're interested."

The Doctor didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to ignore that anything had happened at all, but the rest of him knew that that was immature and, quite frankly, ridiculous. He needed to do something; he only wished he knew what.

Cursing himself for not practicing getting close to people for the last few centuries, he just nodded and walked out of the room after her. When they had almost reached the workroom, she spun around suddenly, and the Doctor almost ran into her. He looked at her questioningly and she said, "Doctor, I think we should deal with the book thing first because it could be really important. But, we really need to talk about this. You've been so kind to me and Rose and with you offering to let us stay, you deserve to know some things. And," she lowered her voice and looked at the floor as if slightly embarrassed, "I think it would help you to talk about some things too." Again, the Doctor hadn't a clue how to deal with this situation. He nodded and followed her silently into the workroom.

* * *

_So, I hope you liked it! More on the book and the mysteries it contains next chapter. Please review! _

_-MP_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story. I can only claim the plot as my own and am certainly not making any money from it._

_And here's a longer chapter for your reading pleasure! Seeing reviews makes my day and constructive criticism is appreciated! Please tell me what you think, and thanks to all those who have taken the time to do so already! Also, a big thanks to my devoted readers who have followed and favorited Herman's in the TARDIS!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Hermione didn't know what was happening. It sent a tingling feeling down her spine to see him with her daughter. She had woken up in his arms and then cried into his shoulder. What was even stranger was that he cried on hers as well. Nobody but Harry had ever cried on her shoulder before. It felt odd and she had a strange desire to tell him everything about herself and her life. The last time she'd ever wanted to tell someone everything about herself was with Victor. Her thoughts had darted around as she'd tried to find out everything she could about the book—a task that was made even more difficult by the fact that she didn't have a clue what sort of information she was supposed to be looking for—and when she'd found something, she was really quite excited. It was that something which she was going to show the Doctor now.

The door swung open and she stepped into the dusty workroom, followed by the man who was puzzling her so much. She walked straight over to the table, picked up her wand from where she'd left it, and then turned around to face the Doctor, who seemed to be deep in his own thoughts. She cleared her throat and he moved to join her by the table. "I'm not sure whether this will mean anything to you," she started, "but the book belonged to Grindewald."

He looked at her, confused. "Can I assume that that's significant?"

"Yes, well Grindewald was a dark wizard. Almost as bad as Voldemort until he was defeated by Dumbledore. It's said that Dumbledore and him had a relationship, but that's…not really relevant, I suppose. Anyway, this book was made by another dark wizard—a friend of the Peverells, it seems—and Grindewald added to it. Basically, it contains the secrets of how to conquer death."

"What exactly was it doing back in the library?"

"Oh, right. They were just security spells. My guess is that Rose actually did start making things fly and that just happened to be one of the books she knocked down. Either being touched by magic or hitting the floor could have triggered the wind and other things, depending on their sensitivity."

The Doctor nodded. _'I seem to be doing quite a bit of nodding,'_ he thought to himself.

"If you like, I can test the sensitivity, and from there I may be able to disarm the book, but I'll need help. You might be able to do it, but it's possible that I'll need someone magical. We'll just have to try and see."

Once more, the Doctor started to nod before stopping himself. _'Honestly, have I suddenly turned into a bobble-head?'_ "Disarming it is a good precaution. The staff doesn't take kindly to books being removed from the Library without their knowledge. What exactly do you mean by the secrets to conquer death?"

"It was a bit of an obsession of Grindewald's. He spent his life searching for the Deathly Hallows which originally belonged to the Peverell brothers. Come to think of it, conquering death is a bit of a running theme for dark wizards."

"Hmm. So what do you need me to do?"

"Oh, great." Hermione took a step towards him and reached across him to pick up the slightly shimmering book. "Basically, I need you to hold the book and the do what I tell you while I measure the effects."

She handed him the book and directed him to a clear area in the center of the room. She then did some things with her wand and spoke some horribly ungrammatical Latin. The shimmering around the tome faded away, but thankfully, the book stayed still. "Alright, now open the book, carefully."

They went through opening, closing, dropping, throwing, screaming at, clapping near, tickling, and shooting fire and magic at the book, but through all of it, the book's defenses did not trigger. "Are you sure you haven't already deactivated them?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course I'm sure. They're still right there." She raised her hand to her chin and thought for a moment. "I didn't want to do this; I mean, I was hoping we could get it done quickly. However, it seems we need some help."

"No problem. Where to?"

"Ministry, probably. I think we need to talk to Harry about this one."

Righty-ho! Just give me an address—" a baby's cry cut him off just as he was reaching the door, coat in hand. "Ah, young Lady Rose calls for us." He offered Hermione his hand and hesitantly, she took it. She then found herself being pulled off to the nursery to attend to baby Rose.

They had almost reached their destination when a wave of nausea passed over Hermione, accompanied by a sharp pain in her growing stomach. She stopped suddenly, forcing the Doctor to halt as well. She released his hand to clutch at her abdomen. "Doctor," she started as she leaned against the wall of the corridor, "I—" She winced as his hand found her stomach and pushed her own fingers aside. "I don't suppose you're a medical doctor as well?" she asked weakly.

"I've picked up things here and there, but not exactly," he responded.

She pushed herself slowly away from the wall and took a step.

He looked at her questioningly. "Hermione…"

"It's fine. Whatever it was passed. Mostly. Let's get to Rose first."

The Doctor was concerned, but he didn't believe she'd purposely allow herself to come to any kind of harm, so he offered his hand again and they walked the rest of the way to the nursery. The Doctor pushed Hermione into an armchair just inside the door and collected Rose from the adjoining room, depositing the squirming child gently into her mother's arms.

The doctor shoved his hands into his pockets and just looked at the mother and daughter, wondering whether he should ask if she was okay, or what he could do. Before he could make a decision and act, though, Hermione spoke.

"I'm fine. Really. It could have been a problem with the baby, but," she blushed, realizing that he probably didn't know she was pregnant, "Well, I can stop in at St. Mungo's when we're in London to see Harry about the book. If you're still willing to go."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." The Doctor had suspected she was pregnant, but hadn't asked, not wishing to infringe on her privacy. "Yeah, just give me an address, date, and time." He pulled a small notebook and a pen out of an inside pocket. "I can enter the coordinates while you stay here if you like."

"Oh, now? It's just that, well, it's getting kind of late. Could we maybe get something to eat and a few hours of sleep? Go in the morning?"

"Right, sleep. Yeah, that's a good point. I can take care of Rose, then, and you can get some sleep."

Hermione smiled wanly. "You would do that?"

The Doctor nodded and as he bent down to pick up the child, Hermione gave him another kiss on the cheek. "You're a real gentleman, you are."

Hermione made her way slowly to the kitchen and found a meal of mostly fruit before making her way back to the room she'd slept in before and stripping out of her outer clothes before collapsing on the bed and pulling up the covers. She was asleep almost immediately, her last coherent thought being:_ 'I should have packed extra clean underwear.'_

When she awoke four hours later, her back was sore and she had a killer headache. She tried to lessen the pain by doing a few stretches and then climbed into the shower, afterwards finding some clothing in the large closet. When she finally made her way to the kitchen, the headache was still pounding and she hardly even noticed that Rose was sitting in a high-chair and the doctor was feeding her something that looked like mashed-up fruit. She must have looked pretty bad though, because the Doctor definitely noticed her. "Headache?" he asked.

She nodded.

He put his hands on either side of her face and closed his eyes. She didn't know what he was doing, but he pain did lessen somewhat. He released her and moved to a cabinet. He prepared some kind of tea and handed it to her. "This should take care of most of the rest of it."

He then moved back to Rose and left her to drink the concoction. It tasted vile, but it did take away the rest of the headache and most of the soreness as well, so she didn't complain. Some of the potions she'd taken had been much worse.

"Right, then," said the Doctor. "There's some porridge over there if you want it. I'll just take the coordinates you gave me and plug them in. I'll let you know when we arrive." He slipped out of the room, leaving Hermione and Rose to stare at each other.

"This man is amazing," Hermione moaned.

"Yah!" Rose agreed.

The man in question popped back into the kitchen just as Hermione was finishing cleaning up, his long coat swinging around him. "You ready?" he asked excitedly. "I'm itching to see what this ministry's like."

Hermione smiled at his excitement. "Well, to be honest, it's mostly paperwork. Lots of goblin complaints to deal with." She picked Rose up out of the high-chair and followed the Doctor back into the control room. She was surprised to see her coat laid out neatly with all her things.

Seeing where she was looking, the Doctor answered her unasked question. "I figured you might want to bop home while we're here and pick up some extra things. It seemed like you wanted to stay for a while." Her grateful smile was all the confirmation the Doctor needed. "So," he said, taking Rose from her arms to give her the chance to don her coat, "Ready then?"

Hermione nodded as she pulled on her coat and then reached out to grasp his free hand with her right, picking up the book from the seats by the console with her other. "Ready."

They walked down the ramp to the doors and the pushed them open, slipping out into a crowded London street. Gesturing toward a telephone booth across the traffic, she said, "That's the entrance over there." It took a while, but they eventually made it across the street and crowded into the phone booth. Shoving the large book under her arm, Hermione picked up the receiver and dialed '62442.'

A clear voice filled the booth and asked them their names (Hermione Weasley, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and The Doctor) and their business at the Ministry (consulting with Auror Potter about a potentially dark artifact) and then issued them badges which they pinned to their clothes. The phone booth then shot straight down and opened in a large atrium.

Hermione strode purposefully towards a lift, discretely dropping the badge into a waste-basket as she passed it and dragging the Doctor along with her. He looked around excitedly as she nodded to people who recognized her. Some tipped their hats to her and others waved, or said 'hello.' They squeezed into a lift just as it was about to go up. It stopped at each floor along the way, letting off some of its passengers. There were only a few other people left when they stepped off at level two. They walked down a corridor, turned left, and then entered a room on the right which was filled with desks. Turning to a woman sitting at a desk by the door, Hermione asked, "Is Harry in?" The witch ogled at their attire, but nodded, pointing to where he was currently sitting, deep in conversation with another auror.

Hermione dragged the Doctor with her as she wound her way through the desks. "Hi Harry," she said as she came up behind him.

He turned around at her greeting, pausing only for a moment to tell the auror he'd been talking to that they'd discuss it later. "Hey, Hermione!" His green eyes widened behind his glasses when he saw her. "What's been going on? Ron's been worried sick!"

"Sorry Harry. I know he's your best friend, but our problems are between us and that's not why I'm here." She dropped the heavy book onto his desk. "This is the Doctor, by the way. He's been letting me stay with him for a couple of days." Harry's eyes widened even more at that. "It's the book that I'm here about though. I need your help to deactivate the security charms. I'm not sure how they were triggered in the first place, but I don't want it to happen again." She put her hands on her hips and looked at the young man expectantly.

"Right," he said. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to Ron? I could call—"

"Don't you dare, Harry. It's none of your concern and I'll deal with it later."

"Right. Err..okay. So what sort of security charms are they?"

"They're pretty nasty. There was wind, lightning, shrieking, and flying objects."

"Full battery then. What's the sensitivity?"

"'Dunno. I tried testing it, but I couldn't get it to react to anything."

Harry picked the book up off the desk and inspected the cover. "Alright then," he said. "Come on, we'll check it out." He led them to a small room cleared of furniture where they could safely test the book and he pulled his wand out of his scarlet robes. "Err…maybe Rose shouldn't be in here."

* * *

_Thanks for reading everybody! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to have another chapter up next weekend._

_-MP_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own, not do I claim to own, any of the Harry Potter or Doctor Who franchises. I, like so many other people, can only wish and dream._

_Wow! I'm on a role! Thanks to those who've followed the story in the last few days! Probably no more chapters 'till the weekend though. Let me know what you think in a review! I really care about your opinions!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER 8

_Harry picked the book up off the desk and inspected the cover. "Alright then," he said. "Come on, we'll check it out." He led them to a small room cleared of furniture where they could safely test the book and he pulled his wand out of his scarlet robes. "Err…maybe Rose shouldn't be in here."_

Hermione felt the same. Taking Rose from the Doctor's arms, she stepped back into the main room and handed her child to the witch by the door. When she reentered the side-chamber she'd just left, Harry was doing some diagnostics while the Doctor held out the book. "So, wha'dya think?"

"Not sure. It doesn't seem too bad. I mean, I can't even detect any defense spells. Of, course, that could mean they're even worse, but I haven't got a clue how to activate them. It'd have to be something pretty drastic."

Hermione nodded in agreement. I assumed that it got activated when Rose threw one of her fits. Are you saying that wouldn't be enough?"

"Yeah, probably not." He bent down and squinted at some of the runes around the inside edges of the cover. "Any idea what these mean?"

"Something about untold rewards and curses and a kind of yin-yang thing, talking about how every action has an opposite consequence. That looks like a signature. It's an odd variation though—definitely not standard runes—so it's hard to decipher."

Harry prodded the signature with the tip of his wand. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that safe?"

"Please, I'm an auror. I know what I'm doing." They both had to laugh at the ridiculousness of that statement.

"Alright then," said Hermione when she recovered, "anyways, don't you have some kind of anti-dark wizard something that can force the trigger to reveal itself?"

"To be honest, cursed objects aren't really my area. I could try 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.'"

That brought another grin the Hermione's face. Yeah, let's give that one a pass. I hardly think it'll do anything."

"Aw, come on 'Mione! Let's give it a go, just to see."

The Doctor was lost, but was glad to be included, at least a little bit. He hadn't realized how used to knowing everything he'd become over the years. It was an odd feeling, not having a clue.

With a smile from ear to ear, Harry placed his wand on the title-page of the book. Hermione watched on with amusement, her hands on her hips, as he repeated the familiar phrase: "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

When nothing happened, nobody was surprised. Harry lifted his wand, but was greeted by some kind of rolling shockwave. All three of them were thrown against the walls of the chamber. Harry, who was closest to the book and the wall, was rendered unconscious, but he wasn't paid much attention by anyone. Hermione's scream had the Doctor by her side in an instant, ignoring his own discomfort from being hurled across a room.

She was clutching her abdomen and tears streamed down her face. There was blood on the floor underneath her. Jumping up, he ran to the door and threw it open. "Help, somebody! Now!"

A small group of aurors and office staff rushed to see what the fuss was about. Most were soon crowded around a groaning Hermione, only a few going to the aid of the fallen Auror Potter. The latter was up soon enough, rubbing his head as he too joined those crowded around his friend. There was quite a bit of yelling over what would and wouldn't damage the fetus, but the Doctor ignored them, picking up Hermione himself and carrying her out towards the lobby, where he was met by two emergency response healers who had been summoned. They quickly took over, using a portkey to transport them back to the hospital.

Just as they disappeared, the Doctor felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, mate. The healer's will do their job. You can come with me."

The only thing he could compare it to was time travel without a capsule. However, he was soon standing in a large room filled with people (some of whom were making odd noises or were dancing wildly, or had things stuck in them) next to the young man with messy black hair. He followed the young man to a desk and from there to a lift and then down a corridor into a waiting room. "We'll have to wait a bit," said Harry. "I'll be right back." Harry then walked to a fireplace and pulled something from a jar on the mantle, throwing it in and turning the flames green. The Doctor leaned against a wall and shoved his hands into his pockets, wondering if maybe he should have collected Rose. Harry dropped to his knees and put his head in the fire. Much to the Doctor's shock, that same head disappeared entirely for a few minutes, returning only when Harry pulled himself away from the flames and stood up. He was followed by a tall, lanky man with bright red hair and lots of freckles, who was looking particularly anxious.

"Where is she?" he asked Harry. "And where's Rose?"

"She's still in with the healers. They won't let anyone in yet. And don't worry. Rose is fine. She's safe. We left her with Ellen at the office."

"Maybe I should go get her. I'm sure she misses me." The stress and anxiety was evident on the red-head's face.

"She does actually," interjected the Doctor.

"Sorry, what? Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"What, like a muggle healer?"

"No, I'm just called 'the Doctor.'"

"Yeah, well that doesn't actually tell me who you are mate."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Hermione's been traveling with me. She saved me quite a bit of trouble when I crashed my ship so I let her come along. Rose asked for you." As an afterthought, "Once."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'traveling?' Traveling where? Are you the reason she's in here?" He turned to his friend. "What exactly happened, Harry?"

Harry rubbed the bump on the back of his head while thinking how to answer, deciding to push Ron into a nearby chair before doing so. "Ron, it wasn't his fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Except maybe mine. She brought in this cursed book; said she needed help disarming it. We were messing around and I tapped it and said the password to the map. It was just a joke—I didn't think anything would happen. But it threw us across the room. All three of us hit walls. Ron, mate, I don't think the baby's going to make it." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder in an attempt at comfort. It was a failed attempt.

"What!?" he yelled. "What was she doing with a cursed book!? And why, _why_, is she _traveling_-"he spat the word-"with some random guy? She should be at home!" He buried his face in his hands. "Oh, the baby!" he moaned between his fingers. "It was a boy. I—we were going to have a son. Harry, how could this happen?"

Harry shook his head. "I dunno."

"Right then. I need to talk to this healer," the doctor said. He pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning on and strode toward the door.

"Oh no, you don't!" yelled Ron, jumping in from of this strange man and being pushed aside rather roughly. _'Really,' _the Doctor thought, _'I can see why she's upset with him.'_ Ron jumped at him again as he reached the door, finding it locked. Pushing off the red-headed man, the Doctor continued his line of thought. _'Blimey, I can smell the alcohol. I'm not really used to people attaching me. I wonder if he'll try to curse me?'_ He pulled the sonic screwdriver from the inside of his coat and pointed it at the door. He heard the lock click and grinned. "Oh, you trusty thing," he said under his breath. Ronald Weasley threw himself at the Doctor again, this time coming from behind.

"Ron, stop it!" Harry said. He came to try to pull Ron off the other man, but when he failed, he was forced to stun his friend. They couldn't have a brawl in the middle of a hospital.

"Thanks," said the Doctor before opening the door and slipping into the room beyond, shutting the door squarely in Harry's face.

A short man in lime-green robes hurried over to intercept the Doctor. "Sir, you can't be in here!" he squeaked.

"Yes, yes, yes," he said. "I have relevant information about Ms. Hermione Granger that any 'healer' working on her should be made aware of." The short man looked rather stunned. "Yesterday afternoon, she had a sharp pain to her abdomen, accompanied by nausea and dizziness. It's not smart to tend to a patient without all of the information." With that, he bowed slightly and exited the area, walking back into the waiting room and shutting the door firmly behind him. A now revived Ron attempted to get up from his seat, but was restrained by Harry. The Doctor shot the young man a grateful look before asking a question. "Auror Potter—"

"Harry," the man in question interjected.

"How do I get back to the ministry? It's about time for Rose to be fed again, and I'd hate for her to get upset."

Rose's father was turning purple with anger when Harry answered. "Take a pinch of that powder, there, throw it into the fire, step inside, and say—clearly, mind you—'Ministry of Magic.'

The Doctor nodded and did as directed. It was an uncomfortable method of travel, but despite the uncomfortable heat of the flames and his coat briefly catching fire, he still preferred it to the method by which he'd arrived at the hospital earlier. He followed the path he had taken earlier and ignored the odd looks he received. Arriving at the auror department, he spoke to the witch at the desk, took young Rose from the woman's arms, and thanked her profusely, causing the lady to blush terribly. He kissed her hand before leaving and made his way back to the atrium. He buried the infant's face in his coat collar and repeated the process of 'flooing' to get back to St. Mungo's, assuming that saying the name of the hospital would get him into the building at least. It did, but he had to ask someone at a desk where he could find Hermione Granger. He was told that Hermione Granger was on the fourth floor, emergency care ward. They only got lost once on the way there, and Rose giggled quite a lot at a man with large, multi-colored bubbles flowing from his ears.

When they entered the waiting room, the Doctor was telling her about a beautiful forest on a planet called Alzarius and a boy he had met there who was named Adric. Ron stood up and gaped at them, shocked at how comfortable this man looked with his child—a man who wouldn't even say his name. Harry moved to hold him back before he lunged, and forced him to sit back down, whispering quickly and seriously to him.

The Doctor found a comfortable armchair and sat in it, cross-legged, sitting the little girl down in his lap. Slowly, Ron walked toward them, Harry hovering behind him. "Hi Rose," Ron said weakly. "How've you been?"

Rose scrunched up her face as it struggling to remember who he was. Ron frowned. Eventually, she said, "Dada?" Ron smiled widely at that. He reached for his daughter, but was held back by his friend when the Doctor held up a hand. Rose continued speaking. Her words were quite unintelligible to Harry and Ron, but the Doctor understood every one, "Mummy said we wouldn't be seeing Dadda for a while. She's very angry and Dada makes her sad. I don't want to make Mummy more sad. Is mummy here?" Ron did understand the last part. The "Where Mummy?" was clear as day. She would rather have her mother than her father. That may be natural, but it wasn't heartening to a man who hadn't seen his child in days.

Only the arrival of a healer prevented Ron for punching 'the Doctor' in his face. That was _his_ child on his lap. "She's asking about you, Auror Potter, sir. And also about a person called 'Doctor' and her daughter."

Harry nodded and the Doctor said, "Yep, that's me, and this is Rose, right here."

"Can we see her?" Harry asked. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She's going to be fine," the healer answered. "Her baby, however, did not survive. You may come in," he gestured to the Doctor. "And you," he looked to Harry," she mentioned you'd been injured as well. Come with me please." Ron broke down in tears and fell into a seat.

"What about me?" he choked out, "I need to talk to her!"

"Are you family?" the healer asked.

"She's my wife!"

"Then by all means, come along."

They walked as a group out into the corridor and into a ward across the hall. Ron, Rose, and the Doctor went to Hermione's bedside where a female healer was still hovering, and Harry and the healer they'd been talking with continued on down the hall.

Hermione was sitting up in bed and when she spotted the Doctor and Rose, she let out a sigh of relief and instinctively reached for her baby. However, when she caught sight of Ron, she let out a little shriek and turned quickly to the woman standing next to her. "Please, I don't want to see him…"

The healer nodded and took Ron by the arm, leading and pushing him back outside. Just as the door closed, a "Now wait just one minute!" was distinctly heard.

* * *

_I really hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave me a review! There's some good stuff coming!_

_-MP_


	9. Chapter 9

_I know, I know, and I really, truly am sorry. There's no excuse for this long of a wait. Well, there's lots of excuses, but none of them are all that good. Or even original. However, here it is: the long awaited chapter nine of Herman's in the TARDIS. Forgive me? Let me know what you think please! I was having trouble getting this chapter to flow properly._

_Disclaimer: Wishes may be dreams that your heart makes, but not all dreams come true. Therefore, I am not he owner of Doctor Who or Harry Potter._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER 9

_Hermione was sitting up in bed and when she spotted the Doctor and Rose, she let out a sigh of relief and instinctively reached for her baby. However, when she caught sight of Ron, she let out a little shriek and turned quickly to the woman standing next to her. "Please, I don't want to see him…"_

_The healer nodded and took Ron by the arm, leading and pushing him back outside. Just as the door closed, a "Now wait just one minute!" was distinctly heard._

The Doctor frowned a little as he observed Hermione's reaction to her husband. "Hermione," he said, "it's none of my business what's going on with you and your husband, but I have to ask this: are you alright? I mean, I think you'll have to talk to him sooner or later. Can you do that?"

Hermione looked into his eyes for a moment before responding. "That's really sweet. I know I'll have to talk to him, but he has a temper when he's upset. I mean, he doesn't hurt me or anything. I just really don't want to listen to him yell about me and Rose being gone for three days without word and about how my recklessness was probably what killed our unborn child. Ron loves his family more than anything. But he needs some time to cool down before we can even hope to discuss anything like human beings. Tomorrow, we may be able to talk."

The Doctor looked thoroughly relieved at her answer and she chuckled quietly for a second. Once more, she reached for Rose. "Hi baby," she said, taking the little girl into her arms. Both girls wore large smiles now. "How's my little flower?"

Rose giggled and held tightly to her mother's finger. "Thank you for bringing her," Hermione said. "It means a lot." The Doctor sat down in a chair by the bed. As if reading his mind, Hermione answered the question he had not yet asked. "I don't know what happened back there. A silly password to a map shouldn't have done anything." The Doctor nodded. Once again, she perceived his thoughts, "I should be able to go home tomorrow. I'll be back to full speed in a few days."

"Good. There's lots to do." The Doctor answered instinctually, without thinking, but it only took a few extra seconds for it to sink in. Suddenly, he was worried. "Wait, Hermione—what do you mean by home?"

"I mean not here, where I can be with Rose. I'm not abandoning you, Doctor."

He grinned broadly. "Alright then."

She reached up and pushed back her long bushy hair with one hand. When it wouldn't stay back, she gave an exasperated sigh and gave up. "You were thrown back too, though, weren't you?" she eyed him, looking for signs of injury. "Are you alright?"

The Doctor reached for the back of his head and fingered a painful bump at the base of his skull. He then touched the back of his left shoulder and ran his hand down the length of his upper arm, checking his injuries. Once he'd affirmed just what kind of damage had been done, he responded, "Not too bad. I can live with it."

Hermione clucked her tongue menacingly as she waved over the healer. The Doctor became very defensive as the woman in lime robes circled around him and touched his hair. He was saved for the moment by Harry's reappearance.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "Are you alright? Any idea what happened?"

Harry chuckled. "Hermione, I'm the one who should be asking you if you're alright."

She frowned slightly before answering. "Yeah, I suppose…"

The Doctor's moment of peace really was just a moment and he was attempting to fend off the rather confused and offended healer with his sonic screwdriver when Hermione turned to look at him. The healer finally managed to shoot off a disarming spell and the screwdriver flew across the room. "Damn magic," he muttered as he felt his limbs stiffen and he fell ungraciously back into the chair. A silencing charm soon followed as a distressed-looking Doctor loudly protested being prodded with a stick. Auror Potter had to stifle several guffaws with the back of his hand as he watched on. Hermione just gaped and wondered why he was so against having his injuries taken care of. Of course, the two magic-users had no idea that the Doctor had once been murdered in an Earth hospital.

The healer fixed what she could with her wand before moving on to potions. She had quite a lot of difficulty getting the strange man to take them, but eventually, she managed to force two of them down his throat. The charms were then released. Gasping for air and coughing, the Doctor just managed to choke out the word "Celery!" Of course, they had no idea what to make of it. It was at least a minute and a half later of coughing and diagnostic spells before he managed to speak again. "Get…me…CELERY!" Harry didn't have a clue why, but he did it anyways. By the time he got back, the Doctor was sprawled across a chair panting and pounding the right side of his chest. Hermione looked incredibly concerned, but the healer wouldn't let her move. The Doctor shoved the celery down his throat, not wasting time with any more chewing than strictly necessary, and promptly collapsed.

"Doctor!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Err…Doctor? You alright, mate?" Harry added, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. The Doctor twitched. Violently.

The healer was frantic at this point, and was trying to maintain a stasis spell, but was having little success. "Could be severe allergic reaction…" she muttered. "Maybe not quite… Does this man have vela ancestry?"

Neither Hermione nor Harry had any idea, which only served to frustrate the healer. Eventually, though, without any help from the medical staff, the Doctor began to stir. He'd been moved with some difficulty to a bed and his left foot twitched out a 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4 pattern while his head rolled from side to side. "Tea," he breathed. One of the healer assistants rushed to conjure a tea set. His superior looked at him like he was an idiot, but swiftly changed attitudes when the Doctor took the tea cup, shakily took a sip, then proceeded to jump straight up out of the bed and do some sort of dance. He took one more sip of tea, then threw the cup, punched himself in the stomach, and vomited. "Harold!" he croaked.

"It's Harry, actua—"

"Yes, Harvey, go get more celery. Lots and lots of celery, please." He seemed to be recovering his voice somewhat at least.

Harry ran from the room to complete his quest. The Doctor lowered himself shakily into a chair. One of the healers made to take a step toward him. "You come near me and I'll throw you into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy," he warned. The healer decided not to move.

When Harry returned with a large bucket filled with celery—who knows where he got it-, the Doctor took it immediately and started eating. He grimaced with each bite, but consumed at least half the bucket full. "Tea?" he requested.

"Are you going to throw up again?" one of the younger assistants asked. The Doctor shook his head and accepted the cup of tea he was handed. "Thank you," he said after a sip. He drained the rest it with one gulp and stood up quickly, handing back the empty cup. "Where's Hermione?" Harry pointed then followed the Doctor back to the room Hermione was occupying, a few healers trailing behind.

The Doctor approached the bed where Hermione was waiting anxiously, leaned against it, and opened his mouth to speak.

"You look terrible," Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, I—"

"You should get some rest. Go back to the TARDIS and I'll see you when I get out."

"Yes, I—"

"What happened there, anyway? You are going to be alright, aren't you?" She sat back, bouncing Rose.

"Yes, I will go back to the TARDIS." Then he started muttering, "Never stepping foot into a human medical facility ever again. Evil—all of them. Out to kill me."

"Doctor?"

"Yes, quite right. Come find me when you get out. Did you want me to take Rose?"

She looked at him skeptically. "In your condition?" She shook her head. "Go."

The Doctor nodded. "Can I assume there's an exit into the muggle world?"

"Yes, just ask the people in the lobby."

"Ha! Ask someone! Open my mouth and they'll shove more poison down my throat. Then electrocute me!" The Doctor was walking away as she said it, but Hermione heard enough to worry. Still, there was really nothing she could do at the moment.

"Harry, could you take Rose for me? If's he calmed down enough then you can let Ron hold her for a bit. I need to get some sleep, I think."

Harry nodded and took the child. "Hermione, Ron is really hurting. He loves you."

"I know." She leaned back and scooted down in the bed.

Harry nodded and took Rose out of the room in search of Ron.

The Doctor continued muttering and throwing suspicious glances at everyone he passed as he made his way to the lobby. His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets, his coat flaring out behind him as he walked. He point-blank refused to ask any of the staff, however, so when he did reach the lobby, he picked out a particularly ill-looking person who had bright red flowers growing from one of his ears and walked toward him. "Excuse me, good sir, but could you point me towards the muggle-world exit?" The man coughed and pointed at a large window with old manikins in it. The Doctor furrowed his brow in confusion for a moment, but then shrugged, thanked the man, and approached the window. He touched it and, finding that his hand slid through, stepped out onto the muggle street. Relieved, he quickly set about finding a taxi and made his way back to where he'd parked the TARDIS. He needed a long shower and some rest.

When he woke, it was to the distinctive whirring noise of the TARDIS landing. He jumped out of bed quickly, forgetting about his recent bout of poisoning, and fell heavily to the ground. Standing more slowly this time, he steadied himself against a wall and ran a hand through his hair before attempting to take his own temperature. He wasn't positive, but he didn't feel too bad, so he made his way to the control room, clutching at railings when they were present and leaning against walls when they weren't. Pulling the observation screen around to face him, he gasped. It was like a nightmare! The TARDIS had landed back inside that damned hospital!

Typing hurriedly, he attempted to figure out why they'd moved. On occasion the TARDIS had taken off and landed on her own, but normally it was when he'd been moping around doing nothing for a few years. His search was interrupted, however, by a jolting. He lost his grip on the consol and fell to the floor as the whirring, grinding noise began again. As soon as the sound and shaking had ceased and he'd pried himself up off the metal floor, he looked to the observation screen. That room. Wow! The book was still sitting there on the floor. That wasn't exactly safe. He glanced down at the panels and then back up at the screen. There was a man in lime green robes prodding the book with a wand. Damn! He could still barely walk. He did not need this. Nonetheless, he had little choice in the matter. Wiping his face with his hand, he made his way down to the doors and flung them wide.

"Excuse me sir." The healer looked at him blankly. "I'm the Doctor and I believe that book is under my care." The man just continued to look confused. The Doctor sighed and, pushing aside his perfectly rational fear of medical persons, shoved the wizard aside and picked up the heavy book. He then turned to reenter the TARDIS only to have it disappear before his eyes.

"Damn it!" The Doctor was in a cussing mood today. "Fuck." He sat down on the ground, overcome by a wave of dizziness. It was not starting out as a very good day.

* * *

_For those of you who may be confused about the significance of celery, it has wonderful properties in regards to Time Lord health. It is used mostly to indicate and absorb poisons and allergens._

_As for the Doctor's ooc language, I think he's more than entitled to it considering what kind of a day he's having. Nearly dying in a hospital is traumatizing. Especially since he's actually died in a hospital in the past. He's feeling quite ill, is in quite a lot of pain, and is pretty pissed at the human medical profession. The language will return to normal once he's feeling a bit better. If you don't want to read it, don't, but a T rating has it covered._

_Please, leave a review. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take quite as long._

_Thanks for reading!_

_-MP_


End file.
